A synchronous digital circuit is a digital circuit in which parts (e.g., registers, logic gates, and so on) of the synchronous digital circuit are synchronized by a clock signal (referred to herein as a “clock”). For example, such parts of a synchronous digital circuit typically change state all at once when the clock changes state—e.g., during a rising edge of the clock. Conventional synchronous digital circuits typically include a reference clock from which multiple clocks having differing frequencies are generated. A common problem associated with generating multiple clocks (having differing frequencies) from a reference clock, however, is that the multiple clocks do not tend to be synchronous relative to one another, e.g., the rising edges of the multiple clocks are not generally aligned relative to one another.